Prophecy
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Teen Tyrants drabble AU. Just having some fun writing evil Raven and Beast Boy. Rated T for language.


**Having some fun with the Teen Tyrants! Got the idea from a prompt by downwithwritersblock on Tumblr.**

* * *

A doctor dressed in a white lab coat that covered most of their body, was walking briskly down the wide halls of Arkham Asylum. On either side of the man were two largely-built police officers, who were covered in bullet proof padding and a clear shield over their faces. In their hands they each held a large assault rifle. The group walked down to the end of the hall, stopping in from of a solid metal door that read only one word at its center - Logan.

"Okay, Doc, make this quick. This one tends to be tricky." The officer on the doctor's left commented. The doctor gave a curt nod, and with a quick look to his partner, the officer that had spoken stepped forward and banged on the door.

"Wake up, Logan! You have a house call! Stand facing the wall with your hands up!" The officer instructed, before unlocking the door and sliding it open.

Inside the room, the single-sized cot in the corner was torn to pieces, and most of the wall space had deep claw marks. Over by one of the walls, a young man (probably in his early twenties) squatted in front of the wall staring intently at the markings he left on it. The man himself was completely green from head to toe. His hair was short, but messy, with his forest green locks falling is varies different directions. His ears were large and pointed, flicking slightly at ever sound. His emerald pupils were narrow like a cat's eyes. His face was expressionless as he stared up at the wall.

"Up against the wall, Logan!" The officer commanded before moving to grab the green mutant, until he was stopped by the doctor's arm.

"No wait!" The doctor called. He turned his attention to the man on the ground. "Mr. Logan, can you please explain what you wrote on the wall?"

Logan's ears perked up and and his head spun around to face the three men standing off to his side. The guards tensed, ready to jump into action if the patient tried to escape. The doctor remained impassive on the outside, but Logan could smell his nervousness and sense his curiosity.

"The Gem shall set me free." He spoke slowly, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

The doctor tilted his head slightly in confusion. "And what does that mean?"

"It's a prophecy. A prophecy that already happened, that shall happen again."

"Oh? And when will that be?"

Logan's lips curled up in a large, wicked grin. His sharp, jagged teeth glistened in the artificial light of the room. "Now."

Before the guards could react, a large black hole opened up under the changeling and swallowed him up.

"Shit! That witch must have escaped!" One of the officer's cursed as he pulled out his walkie-talkie and reported what he had just witnessed. The other officer cursed too, and kicked the wall in frustration. The doctor was more shocked than angry. He walked up to the markings on the wall, and ran his fingers over the words carved into it.

"You are truly a remarkable specimen, Mr. Logan." He muttered to himself. "I do hope our paths cross again."

Somewhere off in the nearby woods, another black puddle of magic appeared and the green man popped up from it. As quickly as the magic came, it vanished. The man was on all fours and he shook himself like a dog.

"Man, I hate when you do that." He growled.

"Well would you have preferred I left you there to rot?" Came a sarcastic reply. The man looked up to see a relatively short, curvy women, wearing a skin-tight red leotard and a blood red cloak. She had the hood of her cloak over her head, hiding her pink, short hair.

"No." The man said weakly.

The women came closer to him. "That's what I thought." She said as she knelt down on one knee and wrapped her hands over the man's face, forcing him to look up.

His ears perked up at the sudden contact, but when her sent washed over him, he quickly relaxed and purred into her hands.

"That's right my pet." She cued as she used one of her hands to comb through his green locks. "Mama's here." Her gentle smile turned into an evil grin.

"Mama's here."


End file.
